Point of Cognizance
by ToxiNeena
Summary: Those idiots were wrong, as always. Uchiha Sasuke was not, repeat not, jealous of his own son for 'hogging' Sakura's attention. Honestly, the idea was so far fetched. Sasuke scoffed to himself. Jealous. Ridiculous.


_**This is for hoshikaeri, who asked for another situation in which Sasuke was jealous :D Please read and enjoy, oh, and reviews would be nice too. Neena loves reviews. :D Oh! And before I forget, I am taking one-shot requests! So, if you have a particular scenario you would like (SasuSaku based of course) then write it in your review, or PM me! Just give me the point of the story, some plot and something you would really want to see happen :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT TOP. <strong>

(because I know that a lot of you normally skip my ranting)

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't quite place the feeling that settled quite naturally in his chest as he watched his wife, Uchiha Sakura, cradle their newborn, Sousuke, snuggly to her chest while he wriggled and wailed. It was a familiar feeling, Sasuke noted, something he had felt before, but only on a few, very rare, occasions. The scenery of the dark Konoha hospital room seemed to add to the effect. Still, he couldn't quite put his thumb on it.

"There, there…" Sakura cooed, stroking one chubby cheek of Sousuke's while she sat up in her white covered bed. "Mommy loves you, mommy loves you, mommy loves you, yes she does." She sang softly to a tune that Sasuke recognized as the 'I found a peanut' song. Really, the things that his wife came up with.

Sousuke, being only a few days old with a soft, fuzzy patch of wild black hair and pale skin, blinked his teary eyes open and stared up blankly. He appeared to be calmed by Sakura's nonsensical humming.

"I don't know if you can see me yet," she started with a huge smile that made that feeling boil in Sasuke's stomach again, "but I'm here, and I love you, my precious little Sousuke."

"Hn. Of course he knows you're there." Sasuke muttered in a completely sour way from his place in a chair by Sakura's bedside. Just three days ago, Sousuke had been born—and a few weeks prematurely at that—but nonetheless, he was a strong, Uchiha born child.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop being so negative." She stroked her son's chubby cheek again lovingly.

"I'm not being negative, I'm stating the obvious."

That unnerving feeling reared its ugly head once more when Sasuke watched Sakura plant yet _another_ kiss on their son's forehead. _She's going to smother that child to death if she keeps doing that. _Sasuke found himself thinking with dry amusement that puzzled him. It wasn't that he didn't like the fact that he was now a father—by all means, no—it was something else entirely. He loved that he had a son, he really did, but there was something…off.

The excitement, pride and—dare he say it—anxiety and affection that came as a bundle package with the child were very much present. But there was that one extra feeling tucked in there that surfaced whenever Sakura would interact with Sousuke—which was nearly twenty-four-seven.

"I'll hit you if keep making that face, I don't want Sousuke to pick it up." Sakura huffed, patting Sousuke's bum in a lulling manner. It seemed her hormones were still up and active.

"What face?" Sasuke asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Your scowling face. You were scowling off into oblivion." She snorted. Honestly, she hated when he did that. It was like he blocked everything out and went into his own little 'Sasuke ruled' dimension—he was probably over thinking something…again. Sakura sighed, causing Sasuke to send her a curious glance. "You think way too much."

"…Hn." He muttered. How had she known he was thinking about something so intensely?

"You know what?" Sakura finally murmured as she peered at the man sitting in a chair next to her bed, elbows on knees with folded hands. "Here." She thrust her son out, being mindful of his head and tiny body while giving Sasuke a sharp, pointed look. "You haven't even held your own son."

Sasuke's dark eyes sparked with realization. He really hadn't held his son for the first three days of his life. The most Sasuke had done was pat his head awkwardly. He stared blankly, rather clueless as to what to do about the situation—Sousuke sleeping soundly while being held out to his father. "…Aa."

Sasuke tried to ignore his own pause as he weakly held his arms out to take hold of his son.

"Now, be careful," Sakura murmured, easing the infant into her husband's stiff, battle-scarred arms, "support his head and spine." She angled Sasuke's elbow and forearm gently before letting go and smiling. Sasuke stared down at the fragile, living being in his grasp, awe, or something of the sort, taking hold of his once rampant emotions.

Sousuke let out a tiny sniffle before relaxing into Sasuke's rigid embrace.

"Did you know," Sakura murmured, lying back against her pillow, "that when a baby is first born, he can't see his parents at all?"

Sasuke looked up, rather confused as to why she would start on such a topic.

"His eyes are too weak from being in a dark, sheltered place for nine months. But, he knows exactly who his mother is by her scent." She smiled and turned her face so she could gaze at her two most important people in the world. "The same goes for the father, even if he can't see you, he knows you're his father because you smell comforting."

"Hn." Sasuke said. What did that have to do with anything exactly? He didn't know. Still, when he looked back down at the tiny life that _he_ had created—and that hogged all of Sakura's attention—that feeling rose up again.

_**PC**_

"Man…" Naruto mumbled, scratching his head. "Already a parent…" He glowered at his best friend. "First to get married _and_ first to get busy."

Sasuke's usually stoic face was darkened with a scowl.

"Yeah, man." Kiba, who had been with them the whole time, whistled. "A son and a gorgeous wife…can't complain, can you?"

The Uchiha's glower darkened to a scary new level. "Inuzuka, keep your unwanted comments to yourself."

"Oh?" Kiba's eyes twinkled with enjoyment. He always enjoyed making the Uchiha's hackles rise for some reason—it was quite entertaining. "Mad that I complimented _your_ Sakura-chan?"

When Sasuke ground his teeth, Kiba knew he had hit the nail right on the head. As always, the Uchiha was jealous.

"Anyway," Naruto interrupted, waving a hand between Sasuke's glaring face and Kiba's smirking one, "what's with you?" He asked, obviously addressing Sasuke. "I thought that with Sousuke, you'd be in a good mood, but you're still a sour puss. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Sasuke simply stated. His glare never faltered.

"It's clearly something." The blonde pressed. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be here while I'm supposed to be doing paperwork." Naruto, the Hokage, muttered as he pointed to the stacks of papers that crowded his desk. Either he needed less paperwork, or he needed a bigger desk, one of the two, because the desk he had just wasn't cutting it.

"Hn."

"Is it…" Kiba started, smirk growing wider, "because you're mad that Sakura-chan is spending all of her free time with Sousuke?"

Sasuke stiffened, glower failing him for the briefest of moments. "No." He stated, false confidence evident. "I'm not angry, Sakura is doing her job as a mother, there's nothing to be angry about."

"So you say…" The Inuzuka man ran a hand through his wild brown hair.

"It makes sense." Naruto admitted, referring to Kiba's past comment. "Think about it, before Sousuke, you, Sasuke, completely monopolized Sakura-chan's attention. Now, she's spending all of her time with your son and you've become agitated and snappy." He shook his head with a knowing smile.

"I'm not angry." Sasuke repeated. And it was true, he wasn't angry at all—it was a mother's job to care for the children.

"Oh, no, you're not." Kiba chuckled in agreement. "You're _jealous_, that's what you are."

Sasuke was at a loss for words. "I'm…jealous." He repeated slowly, trying out the words on his tongue all the while raising one of his eyebrows.

"Sounds about right to me." Naruto chimed.

"No," the Uchiha interrupted, "I'm not jealous." The scowl settled back in, his mouth a grim line.

"_Denial,_" Kiba sang with a smug grin, "you're as jealous as they come. Remember that time at Ichiraku's? Me and Sakura-chan and our 'date'?"

Immediately, Sasuke stiffened. He really wished that the entire village of Konoha would just forget that day, or, at least just Kiba. The Inuzuka had been as smug as ever after proving his 'jealous Uchiha' theory correct. "That was a long time ago."

"Two years isn't so long." Naruto laughed, slapping his hand on his desk in merriment.

"Then there was that one time at Hinata's birthday party," Kiba started with an evil grin, "when Lee got drunk and tried to kiss Sakura-chan, so you flipped shit and hung the guy upside down, wrapped like a cocoon from the waist down in his own spandex suit from the Hokage mountain, dangling off of the Sandaime Hokage's nose."

"I'm leaving." Sasuke briskly said before calmly striding over to the door.

"Or what about when you Chidori'd that one random guy straight up the ass for giving Sakura-chan a Valentine?" Kiba called out loudly after Sasuke slammed the door shut, enjoying the way the Uchiha's footsteps loudly stomped away. "Why does he have to be so stubborn?"

Naruto shrugged with a crooked grin. "The guy just can't handle the fact that he's jealous of his own son."

_**PC**_

Those idiots were wrong, as always. Uchiha Sasuke, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke was not, repeat _not_, jealous of his own son for 'hogging' Sakura's attention. Honestly, the idea was so far fetched. Sasuke scoffed to himself. _Jealous. _Ridiculous.

Sure, he'd admit to kinda, sorta, _maybe_ being jealous that one time when Sakura and Kiba were on their 'date' and during the Lee fiasco _and_ when that lowlife actually _dared _to give Sakura a _Valentine_, but Sasuke drew the line at being jealous of a child. _His_ child. Uchiha's had their standards, although, Sasuke had already proverbially butchered them by being provoked into action on so many occasions. Still, he was going to hang onto what was left of his dignity.

"Sasuke-kun? Is something the matter?"

At the sound of Sakura's voice, Sasuke was snapped out of his private dominion. He had been staring off into oblivion again, this time, aimed in the direction of Sakura's chest where Sousuke was latched onto, eating away without a care in the world.

"It's embarrassing when you stare like that." She mumbled, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks as she tried to pull up the comforter to cover her bare chest and the infant.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, knowing that she would take it as an apology of sorts. "I was just thinking."

"I know; you have a habit of doing that, more so recently. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine."

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura seethed, her usually cheery tone darkening, "don't you dare lie to me. I won't hesitate to throw you into a Genin classroom full of twelve year old girls who'd tear you to shreds."

He smirked, not because he found it amusing, or because he thought she wasn't serious—because, no doubt, she was one hundred percent serious—but because she always seemed to know when he was lying. And he had a damn good poker face if he did say so himself. "Everything has changed." He simply said.

"So that's what it is." Sakura shook her head, looking upwards with a grin. "I didn't believe her at first, but she was right...man, I owe her two thousand yen now…"

Sasuke didn't need to express his unspoken question, Sakura seemed to know exactly what he wanted to ask by his facial expression.

"I'm talking about my mother." She giggled, enjoying the way his face relaxed. "She said you would be like this." Sakura sighed and looked down at Sousuke, still feeding quite contently. She fingered one of his chubby cheeks with a smile. "When I was born," she started, "my mother said that my father suddenly got this far away look in his eyes whenever she was with me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It made her nervous, so she asked him why he was acting so strangely. And do you know what his reply was?" Sakura asked, an uncharacteristic smirk donning her pretty face, green eyes sparkling. Sasuke blinked, dazzled by the look. "He said: 'Everything's changed now, I can't help but feel jealous of our daughter because of how much time she gets to spend with you'."

As atypical as it was, Sasuke felt his palms grow clammy and he rubbed them on his thighs, looking downwards. He wasn't jealous, there was no way, _absolutely_ no way that he was jealous.

"You, Uchiha Sasuke, are jealous."

He refused to look up at his extremely complacent wife, the embarrassment was far too strong. Embarrassment was the most foreign of all emotions for an Uchiha to ever feel—Uchiha's just didn't _do_ embarrassed. But, as stated before, Uchiha Sasuke basically took a sledgehammer to the 'Uchiha Code of Conduct'.

"But, you know what?" She continued. "That's okay, because that just means that you love me."

The abashed feeling pushed far down by his self-control, Sasuke smirked as he looked back up into the green eyes of his wife. He stared at her with such a calm, peaceful expression that, if she had not been the love of his life, Sakura would have sworn he were a completely different person.

"Aa." He murmured in a confirmation. "I love you." He stood up and braced his forearm on the railing of Sakura's hospital bed and placed one of his large, calloused hands on the back of his son's head. "And I love you too, Sousuke."

And in the dark of Konoha's hospital room, Uchiha Sasuke pressed his lips tenderly to Sakura's forehead, enjoying her presence. "There's no helping it, I've reached my point of cognizance. I, Uchiha Sasuke, am a very jealous man."

Sakura giggled and used her free hand, the one that wasn't supporting Sousuke, to bring Sasuke's lips down to meet hers. "A very jealous man, indeed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was it? Good? Bad? Super amazingly awesome? Well, I won't know that unless you review. Soooo, do us both a favor, and click the button :D Oh, and don't forget, if you have a request, be sure to tell me about it via review of PM.<strong>_


End file.
